The invention relates to an endoscope having a protective tube and an optical glass.
Endoscopes are known which can be connected with a commercially available video camera by way of a C-type mount and thus make it possible in dentistry for the patient being treated to view the dental region to be treated on a video monitor in support of the counselling by the treating dentist.
For hygienic reasons, it is necessary to ensure that the endoscope is cleaned between two successive treatments of different patients. Sterilization of the endoscope itself is very complicated and would lead to unjustifiable increases in the cost of the treatment.